


Oh Baby

by Yaboi_writes



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alpha Alec Hardison, Alpha Nathan Ford, Alpha Parker, Alpha Sophie Devereaux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, He's even more grumpy, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Eliot Spencer, Omega Verse, Sleep Deprivation, Sophie sleeps all she wants, Things get real cute in like, chapter 5, kind of ooc eliot, oof help, sleep deprived eliot spencer, sleep deprived nathan ford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboi_writes/pseuds/Yaboi_writes
Summary: Eliot knows he's pregnant. He's an omega, he's built for it. He thought about running away until he had the baby, but then thought against it.





	1. Three Months (from week 12 to 15)

_Around week 12_

Eliot laid in bed, curled into Sophie, arms wrapped around her waist. He stared at the bag he left by the door, wondering if he could slip out unnoticed. He uncurled himself from the grifter and rolled over, a hand sliding over his mostly flat stomach. 

He took a deep breath as nausea rolled over him. The morning sickness was starting to let up, but whenever he did have it, it was harsh. He bit back the bile that was starting to rise in his throat and closed his eyes. He figured he could sleep on his two options, staying and having a baby with the two people who loved him unconditionally or leave and go and have the baby by himself.

The first option was starting to sound good as long, slender arms found their way around his waist, as well as strong ones reaching over Sophie's. Yeah, option one sounded great.

**~~~**

Eliot sat at the table, munching nervously on a couple saltine crackers with Nutella on them. Nate had yet to return from... wherever it was he went, and Sophie just sat across from Eliot, smiling kindly.

She knew something was up. Eliot never ate anything with a sugar count higher than one unless it was something he was making. Watching him pound back Nutella and crackers like it was nothing proved to be concerning.

"Are you alright, darling?" Sophie asked.

Eliot nodded with a soft huff. He had to play it cool, he was alright. Don't say anything until Nate gets back and everything will be alright. Don't let your guard down.

Thoughts flew through Eliot's as the two waited for Nate, and eventually, Nate finally came home.

Eliot was still munching on his Nutella and crackers and Sophie was still smiling at Eliot.

"Is everything alright?" Nate asked. "You both aren't leaving me, right?"

Eliot shook his head, smiling at Nate's attempt at a joke. Damn hormones making everything ten times funnier than they were.

"I have something to tell you both," Eliot finally announced. "You may want to sit down, Nate."

Nate made his way over to his seat and sat down, taking Eliot's hand. 

"Go ahead, love," Sophie spoke softly.

"I'm..." his face paled a bit and tears threatened to leak down his eyes. He didn't even know why he was crying. "I'm pregnant."

Nate stood quickly and wrapped his arms around Eliot, kissing his head gently. "That's great news."

He buried his head in Nate's shoulder, shaking slightly. He was so relieved.

Sophie came around the other side of Eliot and hugged him. "Congratulations, love."

Nate pulled away, still holding onto Eliot's hand. "We should celebrate. Go out for dinner."

"I was planning on cooking dinner," Eliot said, looking over at Nate.

"Let us treat you tonight. You take such good care of us," Nate answered. "Let us take care of you for a bit."

Eliot's eyes watered slightly. Damn hormones.

**~~~**

_Around week 13_

Eliot felt like he was always being watched. He'd be standing in the kitchen, wondering what to make, and Nate would sit at the table and watch him. Or, he'd be doing yoga in the gym ( _Yes yoga, it's good for the baby, damn it_ ) and Sophie would stroll in and sit down to watch. So it wasn't so much feeling like he was being watched, he was being watched.

Maybe he should've taken a few months away from them to have the baby. They won't leave him alone.

**~~~**

"Stop watching me," Eliot growled as he was sitting on the floor in the butterfly position. He didn't have to look up to know it was Sophie.

"But you're so cute doing the yoga," Sophie whined.

"Look, I know I'm pregnant, but you don't have to monitor me all the time." A low rumbling emitted from his throat and his eyes flashed the vibrant pink of an omega as he looked at Sophie.

Hers turned the bright blue of an Alpha as she stared back at him. "We're just trying to help."

"Well, you're not! I feel like a fucking baby always being watched by its parents and I'm..." Tears burned in his eyes and he growled at himself. "Fucking damn it."

He rubbed his eyes and when he looked up, Sophie was gone. He pressed the palms of his hands into his watering eyes.

Fucking hormones.

**~~~**

_Around week 14_

He stared at himself in the mirror, turning to his side to see his officially showing baby bump. What had brought his attention to it was not being able to button his pants. He frowned a bit, running a hand over the swell of his baby bump. He rested his hand under it a bit.

"Hey, baby," he murmured softly.

A couple tears slipped down his cheeks and he silently wiped them away and moved to pull on a pair of sweatpants, smiling a bit.

**~~~**

"Are you sure you're okay with us coming in with you?" Nate asked, hands grasping the steering wheel and glancing at the omega in the passenger seat.

Eliot must not have seen him looking, because he was still smiling down at his belly, a protective hand on it.

"Of course I want you two here with me," Eliot spoke softly, looking up and let his hand fall from his baby bump. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from Nate. "You guys are my partners. What kind of partner would I be if I didn't let you come in with me? Besides, someone could try and take advantage of me if I was alone and I wouldn't want to hurt the baby trying to fight back."

Sophie smiled a bit. At least Eliot trusted them to keep them safe. 

**~~~**

Sophie watched Eliot from the backseat after the appointment. He seemed to still be reeling from it.

The car was in silence. The only noise coming from the passing cars outside and the music playing softly from the radio.

"Twins..." Eliot muttered to himself, not looking at Nate or Sophie.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked him.

Eliot nodded. "I think so. I'm just... I'm surprised."

"That's understandable," Nate told him. "We're having two kids when we thought we were having one."

"I think I'm going to sleep when we're home. I feel completely drained."

"We won't stop you, love. You nap and we'll order you something to eat from that Thai place down the street that you like," Sophie said.

Eliot nodded and leaned against the window, rubbing his belly gently.

**~~~**

_Week 15_

Eliot laid in the middle of Nate and Sophie as they slept, but he wasn't. He was really upset that the babies haven't started moving yet. Was there something wrong? Well, of course not. The doctor said they were healthy and strong at the appointment. Maybe they're just shy and don't want to move yet.

That didn't make him feel any less nervous and he shifted in his spot to lay on his back, sighing softly and staring at the ceiling.

Nate moved in his sleep, a hand moving to cup Eliot's stomach protectively while Sophie's curled around Eliot protectively. 

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep for a couple hours.

**~~~**

Eliot woke up feeling weird. It felt like his stomach was fluttering nervously, but he had nothing to be nervous about. Nate and Sophie were both already up. He sat up, frowning a bit, then smiled feeling a good solid kick near his navel, then another.

He hiccuped at a particularly rough kick to his lungs. "Little fuckers," he chuckled, hiccuping.

Eliot slipped out of bed and padded silently out of the room to find one of his partners. Sophie was sipping coffee at the table and he could smell bacon cooking, so he figured Nate was cooking.

"You look particularly happy about something," Sophie commented to Eliot.

"They're moving," He announced, a couple happy tears slipping down his cheeks.

Nate whipped around quickly. "Really?" He had a bright and hopeful smile on his face.

Eliot nodded, laughing and covering his mouth as he hiccuped again. "One of the little fuckers likes to kick my lungs."

"Let's not call our children 'little fucker', yeah?" Sophie suggested, moving to wrap her arms around Eliot and giving him a peck on the lips.

"How about little brats?"

"That's better."

He was still going to call them little fuckers, just in private.


	2. Four Months (16 to 19 weeks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot is starting to realize how hard pregnancy is.

_16 weeks_

Eliot hated cravings. And the heat flashes. He felt absolutely miserable all the time. Not to mention he felt like he ballooned overnight. The only thing he felt comfortable to wear were his boxers or a pair of sweatpants.

"Do you want anything specific from the store?" Sophie asked as she moved towards the front door.

"Nutella, plums, saltines, pickles..." Eliot rubbed his belly for a moment. "Mint chocolate chip ice cream and strawberry ice cream."

Sophie took note of that. "Anything else?"

"I want to see my feet again. Not just half of them."

Sophie chuckled a bit. "Five more months, love."

Eliot grumbled and shifted in his seat, leaning back against the couch cushions. A thin sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead as a hot flash hit.

"I'll get you an ice pack before I leave," Sophie told him as she moved into the kitchen.

"Grab me a chocolate bar while you're in there," Eliot called.

Sophie rolled her eyes fondly, but grabbed the ice pack from the freezer, as well as one of the ones they kept frozen for Eliot. She placed the ice pack on the back of Eliot's back.

He sighed a bit and laid his head back some more. He hiccuped slightly.

"Fuck."

Sophie swatted his head gently. "Watch your mouth."

Eliot stared at her for a moment. "You watch your mouth. Until you have two fetuses playing soccer with your lungs, I'll talk the way I wa-" He hiccuped, "want."

Sophie laughed. "Alright. I'll be back later. Nate should be home soon. If you need anything else, call me."

Eliot nodded. "Can I have my chocolate bar now please?"

"Oh shit, right. Here."

Eliot rose an eyebrow and took the bar. "And you're telling me to watch  _my_ language?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

**~~~**

Eliot had fallen asleep before Nate had gotten home. His head was tilted back and he was snoring.

Nate wondered for a moment if he should wake him or move him, then decided against both options.

Even in the state Eliot was in, he was still dangerous. And, Nate knew that the babies have been keeping Eliot up all night, lately.

Nate retreated into the office to do some work. His eyes scanned the screen as he moved from his work to browse Amazon.com for something for Eliot to use on a restless night.

**~~~**

_17 weeks_

Eliot rocked himself gently, humming gently. Both babies were kicking too much for him to sleep.

He fell a little more in love with his partners. He loved the rocking chair they'd bought for him. It would come in handy when the twins were born.

"Your daddy's gotta get some sleep, darlin's ," Eliot murmured to his belly, yawning softly. "I love you both, but my bladder ain't a soccer ball."

He pushed himself to his feet, sighing a bit. His back was starting to hurt and his ankles were already swollen. He supported his lower back a bit as he moved to the bathroom

Eliot finished his business and moved to get up, then sat back down again, growling. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he grumbled as he started to pee again.

He finished up and wen back to his rocking chair, settling into the memory foam pillow he kept there for his back.

Yeah, he was done. He didn't want to be pregnant anymore. He felt this as he got up to use the bathroom. Again.

What's one more restless night.

**~~~**

_18 weeks_

Eliot laid in his bed in his own apartment. He'd told Nate and Sophie that he wanted to be alone for the weekend. They were hesitant, but agreed.

He needed time alone. Yes, he was pregnant, but he could still take care of himself. And his fridge was stocked with the food he was craving.

He had a memory foam mattress, which made sleeping feel so much better. Especially on his back.

Eliot felt the bed dip gently behind him. He could only sleep on his side and he liked facing the door.

He moved his head, eyes bleary for sleep. "Parker?"

"Heya, Sparky!" Parker chirped. "Why aren't you with Nate and Sophie?"

Parker's eyes fell to his belly and she bit her lip.

"I needed time alone," Eliot said as he rolled himself onto his back (albeit with a bit of a struggle) and sat up.

Parker's fingers fiddled a bit, still watching his belly. "What does it feel like?"

Eliot blinked in surprise. "What?"

"What's it feel like being pregnant?"

"Oh... Well, I guess it feels the same, except your center of gravity is thrown off a bit and there's this constant pressure on your bladder," Eliot started to explain. "And sometimes you have wacky cravings, like pickles and chocolate. You get hijacked by emotions. You cry a lot more and your ankles swell. Your back starts to hurt around week twenty."

"Sounds miserable," Parker commented.

"It is," he nodded, :'but I have people who love me and are always willing to buy what i need or want... Usually want."

Parker nodded. "can I feel them?"

Eliot sighed a bit, but nodded. He took her hands and placed them on both sides of his belly.

Both babies squirmed under her hands. One kicked one of her hands, and the other kicked his lung, making him hiccup.

"Does it hurt?" Parker asked him, concern in her eyes from the hiccup.

"Nah. It jostles my lungs sometimes."

She nodded and pulled her hands away hesitantly.

"Alright, Parker, I'm going back to sleep," the hitter told the thief.

Parker nodded and got up. She watched Eliot settle back onto his side before slipping out the window.

**~~~**

Eliot woke up the next morning to find a baby blanket and a jar of pickles on his bedside table.

Parker.

**~~~**

_19 weeks_

Eliot sat on the couch, feet up on the coffee stable with a pillow under them. His feet have been really painful because of his ankles swelling.

He sat shirtless, rubbing his belly gently. It was the warmest day of the summer so far. He was sweating and miserable. His hair was snarly and curly.

He let out a soft sigh. "Nate?"

Nate poked his head out of his office. "Yeah?"

"I'm hot," he whined. "it's hot in here."

"You want me to get you some ice cream?"

Eliot nodded, growling a bit a bit. He sounded pathetic. He felt frustrated as tears welled in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked, frowning a bit as he provided Eliot with a bowl of mint chocolate chip and strawberry ice cream. There were a couple pickles in there as well.

"I'm tired of being pregnant," Eliot told him as he held the bowl. "I can't see my feet when I'm standing. My ankles are so swollen it's not funny. My back hurts. I'm hungry all the time. I hate having these fucking mood swings. I want these demons out of me. Nate, it's not funny. Stop laughing."

A couple tears slipped down Eliot's cheeks and he turned away from Nate, mad that he was laughing at him.

"Eliot, sweetheart," Nate said softly, all sense of laughing gone. "I'm sorry. I know this must be hard for you. You're not use to being emotionally vulnerable."

Eliot glanced at him, munching on a pickle. "Can you give me a foot rub?"

Nate smiled fondly. "Of course."

Nate sat on the coffee table and pulled one of Eliot's feet into his lap. He rubbed his foot gently, smiling when he received a purr of satisfaction from the omega.

He was doing something right and Eliot was happy again. That's all that matters.

 


	3. Fibe Months (20 to 23 weeks)

_20 weeks_

Eliot gave up. He was tired all the time; Hungry all the time. He was sore all the time now. He hated being hijacked by emotions all the time.

**~~~**

_21 weeks_

Reaching twenty-one weeks, Eliot felt better. And the finally got to find out the genders of the babies.

Two girls. Two little girls; both healthy and strong.

Nate was extremely excited. Sophie begrudgingly passed him a twenty dollar bill. She had been hoping for boys, but girls were just as good.

"My little grifters," Sophie grinned.

"My little masterminds," Nate said back.

"Can we debate this in the car?" Eliot asked, a sight whine in his voice. "My back hurts today."

They moved slowly down the hall together. Nate grabbed a wheelchair. "Sit, I'll push you to the car so you don't have to walk too far."

Eliot smiled greatfully.

**~~~**

_22 weeks_

Eliot was alone for the day, so he wanted to do something for his mates. They were doing so much for him, and he wanted to do something in return. He decided to clean the house and cook them dinner.

He swept the floor and cleaned up the cluttered living room. When he finished cleaning, he sat on the couch to take a break before cooking, but his eyes turned heavy and he fell asleep.

Sophie and nate came home to Eliot fast asleep on the couch, curled up on his side and snoring softly. There was a bit of drool on his chin.

**~~~**

_23 weeks_

At twenty-three weeks, Eliot looked full term with one baby. At this point, he definitely could not see his feet.

He sat at the edge of the bed, contemplating if he should get up or not. Standing really hurt his back and he wondered if it was really worth it to get his snack.

He bit his lip and started to lay back. He'd get a snack later if he felt up to it. He really wasn't hungry. He might've been bored. He closed his eyes to take a well needed nap.

 


End file.
